<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're safe here by McChicken221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214957">You're safe here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221'>McChicken221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gen, Head Shaving, I love him, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Saihara Shuichi Is a Mess, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Shuichi is also a small bean, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, mainly fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics that may be somewhat connected, focusing on Shuichi and Kaede.</p><p>Has no schedule because time isn't real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're safe here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shuichi follows his instincts and shaves his head on a whim. Kaede helps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kaede arrived at her and Shuichi's room at Hope's Peak Academy, she drops her shopping in the kitchen. "Shuichi! I'm home!" she yells happily. When she doesn't receive a response after 10 seconds, she begins to worry slightly. "Shu? where are you?" she calls out again, and when she doesn't get a response again, she worries more. Kaede then begins looking around their apartment in rush, until she reaches the bathroom, where she hears a buzzing sound. When she opens the bathroom door, she gasps when she finds Shuichi standing, facing the mirror, shaving his head. "Shuichi!" she gasps, running over to her roommate, "what are you doing?" When Shuichi faces her, she sees that he has shaved his hair straight down the middle, leaving tiny stubble behind. "haircut" Shuichi says in a quiet voice. "Yes but why?" she asks in a equally quiet voice to not scare him. Shuichi is quiet for a moment trying to find his voice.</p><p>"panicked... hair... looked too much... like g-girl... you weren't h-here" he manages to get out, voice cracking at the end, eyes watering slightly. "Oh, Shu..." Kaede says sadly, pulling him into a hug, holding his small body close, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. You are a beautiful boy, don't forget that." She whispers into his ear, and when she feels her neck getting more wet, her hold on him gets tighter. after a while, when the sobs die down, she pulls back to look at his face, "you ok?" she asks sweetly. "Mhmmm" he hums, sniffing slightly, not able to use words at the moment. Kaede smiles, kissing his nose, "now do you want me to finish your haircut? I'm sure you don't want to keep your hair like this." she says with a smile, causing Shuichi to smile slightly and gives a small nod.</p><p>Kaede then brings a chair into the bathroom for Shuichi to sit on, and then grabs the electric razor. "ready?" she asks quietly. Shuichi gives her a slight nod, and she then begins to shave away the rest of his hair, leaving stubble behind. When she's done, she blows away any stray hairs still on his head. "Now do you want to keep this stubble, or do you want to be fully bald?" she asks. Shuichi thinks for a moment but then looks at her, "fully bald please." he manages to get out. she smiles at him, giving a light kiss on his head. She then grabs the shaving cream and spreads it over his head, leaving no stubble uncovered. She then grabs a safety razor, and begins to slowly shave away the  dark blue stubble, leaving behind a pale, bald scalp. once done, she wipes away any cream that was left on his head, leaving Shuichi's with a bald head.</p><p>Shuichi then opens his eyes for the first time since she started shaving his head, and looks at his reflection in the mirror, smiling as he gingerly feels his head. "Do I look good?" He asks in a quiet voice. Kaede hugs Shuichi, "you look beautiful, Shu, I'm so proud of you" she says, stroking his scalp. She pulls back, "Now i have a question for you." she says as she grabs a bottle from the shelf. When Shuichi gives her a questioning look, not in the mood for talking, Kaede answers his silent question. "This is Nair. it destroys hair at the root, leaving the area smooth and shiny, whilst also making the hair grow back a lot slower, causing the hair to take at least 2 months before even stubble appears. You don't have to do this, but the option is there." she explains. Shuichi thinks about it for a moment, before looking up at Kaede and gives her a nod. Kaede kisses his head, "ok Shu." she says, before opening the bottle and spreads the Nair over his head, leaving no area on his head uncovered. "it takes 5 minutes before it's done" she explains, and Shuichi hums in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Now, you don't have to answer this if it makes you uncomfortable, but is their any particular reason, besides dysphoria, that made you do this?" she asks gently. Shuichi hesitates, trying to find his voice before answering. "I was r-reminded of my p-parents, how they always called me a g-girl. they always pulled my hair, and I kinda shaved it in a spur of the moment." he manages to get out, now breaking out into sobs. Kaede then pulls him into a hug, holding him close, "oh Shu, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. you should never have to go through that. You are and will always be a boy, I know your parents are the worst, but you never have to see them ever again, you're with me and everyone else now, your safe, I'll protect you." she whispers, rocking him back and forth. when his sobs die down to him occasionally sniffing, the 5 minutes are up, and Kaede pulls back to wipe away the Nair from his head. "there, nice and shiny Shu, looking beautiful as always." she smiles. causing him to blush and bury his head back into her neck, felling her smooth skin against his, relishing in the warmth. Shuichi then gives a slight yawn, causing Kaede to smile. "You've had a long day, do you want to have a bath with me and go to bed? The lights will be off and I can wash you if you want." She says gently, and Shuichi gives a nod in response.</p><p>She then runs the bath making sure to get it the temperature Shuichi likes, before grabbing her and Shuichi's pajamas. She then turns off the lights and carefully removes Shuichi's clothes and binder, trying to make as painless as possible for him,  then takes her own clothes off, and grabs Shuichi's hand and walks him to the bath. Once he's fully in, Shuichi sighs happily at the warmth, making Kaede smile. Kaede then begins to wash her body first, before washing his, making sure she doesn't go too fast that it makes him uncomfortable. Once done, they get out of the bath, and Kaede dries their bodies, being as careful as possible, and then grabs her and Shuichi's pajamas. Once they are dressed, she turns the light back on, and hugs Shuichi. "There's my beautiful bald boy." she says, kissing his head, causing him to blush, hiding his face in her neck. Shuichi then yawns slightly, making Kaede smile down at him, "Lets go to bed, Shu." she says in a gentle voice, receiving a nod in response.</p><p>Once in bed, Kaede drags the covers over them, with only Shuichi's now bald head showing, and also grabs Shuichi's weighted blanket they use whenever he has a bad day, which happens more than she'd like to admit, keeping them nice and cozy. Finally, she then pulls Shuichi close to her, keeping him in a protective hold/hug. "comfy?" she asks. Instead of responding, Shuichi nuzzles closer into her neck, seeking her warmth, causing Kaede to smile, tightening her hug. "I'm glad. I'm so proud of you Shu, you are a beautiful boy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you so much." She coos. "Love you too, Kae. 'night" Shuichi mumbles, before falling asleep. Kaede kisses his head, "goodnight Shu." she whispers, before tightening her protective hold on him. She then falls asleep, protecting Shuichi from the rest of the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This thing has no schedule, so I'll be updating this whenever I feel like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>